Sherlock est un idiot rigolo
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Un coup de feu, un détective un peu trop casse pompe, de l'ennui profond, un médecin en proie à une rage sans nom, et un accident. ET BAM ! C'est comme ça que tout commença. Léger slash Sherlock/Holmes !


_Salut !  
Me revoici après quelques années d'inactivité sur ce site pour vous pondre un fanfiction sur l'univers de Sherlock, étant redevenu fan il y à quelques semaines.  
J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira !_

_ 

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle à la base, puis à ce merveilleux Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Résumé** : Un coup de feu, un détective un peu trop casse pompe, de l'ennui profond, un médecin en proie à une rage sans nom, et un accident. ET BAM ! C'est comme ça que tout commença.

**Type** : Romance, of course !

_ 

_**- PAN PAN PAN PAN ! -**_

John dormait paisiblement, rêvant de fleurs bleues et d'un joli petit lapin courant dans l'étendue azurée. Des rêves qui changeaient des coups de feux et de la guerre, des blessures et du sang, des cris et des entrailles. Pour une fois, juste une fois, le sommeil du docteur était paisible. Jusqu'à ces quatre coup de feu. Le médecin se leva précipitamment, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de son dos, en proie à une panique embrumée. En boxer, désarçonné, encore assommé par les affres du sommeil, John H. Watson se précipita dans le salon de son appartement, au 221b Baket Street, un simple drap en main comme arme. « _Quelle stupide idée_ », pensa-t-il. Si il y avait quelqu'un dans cette appartement, qu'allait-il faire ? Brandir son draps et hurler « _Hauts les mains, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ce … drap !_ ». Ridicule. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin, alors qu'il arriva finalement à l'endroit où les coups de feu venaient d'être tirés. Et ce qu'il découvrit ne l'étonna même pas. Pris d'une soudaine colère, John s'approcha de son colocataire grognon, lui arracha l'arme des mains, et la lui pointa sur le bout de son nez.

**« - QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? Madame Hudson va faire une crise cardiaque un de ces quatre ! Si tu t'ennuie tu n'as qu'à... JE NE SAIS MAIS OCCUPE TOI BOUGRE D'IDIOT ! »**

Sherlock ne sourcilla pas, fixant le docteur. Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Plus de deux mois sans enquête, sans cigarette, sans Mycroft et ses SMS stupides. Il se redressa, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, et sa seule explication manqua d'étouffer le médecin de rage.

**« - Il n'y a plus de lait, j'ai besoin d'un thé. »**

John laissa tomber l'arme, soufflant intensément. Puis, tout se passa au ralenti. Le pistolet s'écrasa au sol, déclenchant la détonation. Le médecin releva la tête, et se retint de respirer. Sherlock lui rendit son regard, qui, pour une fois, avait tout sauf de la froideur à l'intérieur.

**« - John... »**

L'arme avait lâché une de ses balles, qui atterrit droit dans l'abdomen du sociopathe, dans un bruit sourd.. Celui-ci laissa tomber son masque imperturbable, et ses yeux se révulsèrent soudain sous la douleur. Tombant à terre dans un fracas morbide. Jamais il n'avait ressenti telle douleur. Étais-ce parce que c'était l'arme de John ? Ou le fait qu'il ait reçu une balle après un accès de colère ? Une chose était sure, il avait...  
Le médecin paniqua, oubliant totalement sa douleur à la jambe, et se précipita près de l'homme qui partageait ses jours.

**« - SHERLOCK ! Oh Dieu... merde merde merde... pardon Sherlock pardon ... »**

John se saisit de son téléphone portable et l'ambulance était là dans le quart d'heure. Ce dernier pensa que même si son colocataire était insupportable, il avait rendu tellement de service à cette ville que celle-ci se retournerait en deux pour l'aider. Alors une balle dans le ventre, imaginez comme les services de santé furent rapide.

**-** **oOo – oOo – oOo – oOo – oOo - oOo – oOo – oOo – oOo – oOo -**

John rentra chez lui, seul. Sherlock était hors de danger, mais devait rester au moins une semaine en observation à l'hôpital. Au moins, il n'aurai pas à le supporter geindre toute la journée. A l'entendre s'ennuyer. Le médecin se fit un thé, et décida qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de l'arme, quand un « _**TING ! **_» retentit. Son portable.

_Je m'ennuie. SH._

John roula des yeux. Celui là, alors, il ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une heure sans faire quelque chose. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et de sortir du bloc opératoire. De quoi avait-il menacé l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui laisse son téléphone après une telle opération ? Décidément, cet homme était toujours plein de mystère...

_Tu pourrais te reposer pour une fois ? JW_

_Non ! Je m'ennuie, viens._

_Sherlock, non, tu as besoin de repos, et moi aussi. Je suis épuisé ! Idiot. JW_

_Pas sympa. Tu m'as tiré dessus, tu pourrais au moins venir. SH_

_Et que connais-tu des adages sociaux ? JW_

_Ah oui, d'accord. Décidément, toi et Google êtes très proche ces derniers temps. JW_

_Comme je te le disais, je m'ennuie. Mon site Internet n'a presque plus aucune visite, je dois bien trouver des distractions. SH_

_Comme tirer dans un mur ? JW_

_Comme tirer dans un mur. C'est distrayant. Le sociopathe de génie que je suis a besoin de s'occuper. SH_

_Ça, j'ai bien remarqué... Tu m'excuses ? Je dois éteindre mon téléphone. JW_

_Un rendez-vous ? SH_

_John ? SH  
_

_John H. Watson ? SH_

Le médecin n'éteint pas son téléphone, mais grimaça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami. Il lui avait tiré dessus ! Il savait que Sherlock n'en aurai rien à faire, et aucune vengeance n'était à attendre. Mais tout de même. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve une tonne d'activité à son retour. Rapidement. Ou ce genre d'ennuis pourrait rapidement se reproduire.

_Cesses de me harceler. JW_

_Tu ne veux plus parler ? Je m'ennuie John ! JE M'ENNUIE ! J'ai déjà déduit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de toutes les infirmières de ton service. SH_

_Oh Dieu … pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai amené à mon hôpital... Combien ont pleurés ? JW_

_Huit, et une n'en était pas loin. Mais à en juger par son empressement à sortir de cette pièce et les cliquetis de son téléphone portable à la sortie de la pièce, j'en déduis qu'elle a appelé un parent pour pleurer. Ils m'ont laissés tout seul, je m'ennuie encore plus. SH_

… _JW_

_John ? Tu ne veux plus me parler ? SH_

_Est-ce que je peux S'IL TE PLAÎT bouder tranquillement sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ? JW_

_J'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ? SH_

_Sherlock. Je t'ai tiré dessus. C'est moi qui ait fait quelque chose de mal. JW_

_Oh, ça ? Ce n'est pas grave. Viens à l'hôpital. SH_

_NON SHERLOCK ! Laisse moi penser en silence, tu me gênes. JW_

_Oh, tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... SH_

_Sherlock... ! JW_

_Que faut-il que je te dise pour que tu vienne me distraire ? SH_

_Aucune idée, creuses toi les méninges. JW_

_Un câlin ? SH_

John s'étouffa de l'autre côté de son téléphone, et cracha tout le thé qu'il avait en bouche.

**« - Génial, il va falloir que je nettoie maintenant... »**

_Tu as perdu la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pendant l'opération ? Ils t'ont rendu normal ? JW_

_Très drôle John, très drôle. J'ai envie d'un câlin, de savoir ce que ça fait. Viens. SH_

_Sherlock Holmes est définitivement devenu fou. JW_

_Je pense que je vais garder ces messages et les publier pour devenir riche. Et depuis quand te viens cette envie de câlin ? JW_

_Trois jours et deux heures. Je t'ai vu nu il y a quelques jours. Et ne publie rien. SH_

_J'ai eu une réaction biologique inconnue. Et depuis je veux un câlin. SH_

_John ? Je veux mon câlin. SH_

_Tu peux me laisser nettoyer mon thé tranquille ? J'en ai mis partout à cause de toi. JW_

_Moi aussi, je vais t'en mettre partout. SH_

John Watson, médecin de guerre, reposa à la hâte sa tasse tant ses mains tremblaient pour un simple SMS. Le langage « jeune » n'allait décidément pas à Sherlock. C'était drôle et très effrayant à la fois. Qu'allait-il lui faire en...

_Rentrant ? Je vais me venger à ma manière. SH_

_Cesses de lire dans mes pensées. JW_

_J'arrive. JW_

_Idiot. JW_

_Moi aussi John. SH_

**THIS IS THE END.**

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Mettez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir: D !


End file.
